


Anger Issues.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Ivar - Fandom, Ivar Vikings, Ivar the Boneless - Fandom, Vikings - Fandom, Vikings Tv Show
Genre: But angry sex, F/M, Look I do not speak Norwegian so I used Google Translate, Modern AU, Screaming contest in norwegian and spanish, so it probably sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Screaming contest between Ivar and his Hispanic Girlfriend.





	Anger Issues.

You walked in front of Ivar, heels clicking on the marble floor of the hallway. You were seething with rage, almost shaking.  
"Deja de mirarme el culo, Ivar" (Stop staring at my ass)  
"Jeg forstår deg ikke" (I don't understand you)  
You slammed the door to his penthouse against the wall and left it wide open, starting to pace in front of the couch while Ivar came in just behind you. The scowl on his face even deeper than usual.

You turn around and cross your arms in front of your chest "I can't fucking believe you, Ivar"  
He just cocks an eyebrow and smirks bitterly at you "You can't? I mean... Sigurd had his hands all over you"  
"And I was trying to push him away! Is not my fault your brother is an asshole to everyone"  
"It didn't fucking look like you were trying to 'push him away'" He made air quotation marks and you walked over to him, shoving at his chest fruitlessly because he doesn't even sway a little on his crutches.  
"Te odio. Eres un hijo de puta. Imbécil" (I hate you. Son of a bitch. Asshole) he grips one of your wrists and pulls you over until you're so close you can feel his breath fanning on your you face.  
"If you're going to insult me do it in a language I understand" He looms over you, the rage just swirling under the surface.  
"Gues what, fucker? No tengo que hacer nada que me digas" (I don't have to do what you tell me to) You shove at him again and his grip on your wrist tightens.  
"Ikke start skit du kan ikke fullføre" (Don't start shit you can't finish) He whispers under his breath and even when you can only grab the meaning of some words you know he's not being nice.

You laugh bitterly in his face "No pues ¡qué miedo! El gran Ivar hablando Noruego. I'll pee myself" (No, wow. I'm so scared! The big Ivar speaking Norwegian) And yank your hand free from his grip "Don't touch me"  
"Or what? You will throw a tantrum? Like you always do?" He asks mockingly and before you register what you're doing you slap him, hard. Your hand leaving a red imprint on his cheek. He grabs your chin and makes you look straight at his blue eyes "Er du gal?" (Are you crazy?) At this point it has turned into a contest of who screams the loudest.  
"No sé, Ivar. Are you crazy?" You grab his wrist and try to pull his hand away, but he just grips your jaw tighter and licks his lips. Then kisses you hard, his teeth biting down on your lower lip, making you whimper.  
You fist your hands in his shirt and draw yourself closer to him, pushing on your tiptoes and molding yourself to him.

Ivar moves in his crutches and tangles his hand on your hair, tugging hardly "Bedroom, now"  
He turns you around by your hair and pushes your forward.   
When you two reach the bedroom you push Ivar onto the bed and straddle him, pulling his hair out of the knot he had it in and pulling. He wraps a hand around your neck and pulls you down on him, kissing you again his other hand pulls the skirt of your dress over your hips "Letting Sigurd touch you like that"  
"I didn't 'let' him touch me" You say again while you start unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it out of his pants, you rake your nails down his chest and abs, leaving long, red marks on his skin. Ivar hisses and pushes you off of him, shoving your legs open and positioning himself between them. You open the fly of his pants and push them down pass his ass with your feet, still clad in your high heels.

Ivar grounds his hips against you and makes you groan, and you dig the heel of your shoe on his ass making him hiss in pain "Stop doing that" He says as he digs his blunt nails on your thigh.  
"Stop being a dick, then" You spit back and Ivar narrows his eyes at you, grabbing a handful of your ass, squeezing so hard that you can feel his nails digging on your skin and you know you'll have bruises by the morning. And you pull his hair hard enough he has to crane his neck back and sink your teeth on it, making sure of biting hard enough that he'll bruise, too.

You feel his length brush against your thigh and wrap a hand around it, jerking him harshly and the broken moan that escapes him gives you a certain feel of superiority. Ivar puts his hand around your neck and applies some pressure, your hips buck against him and he laughs mockingly "Thought you hated me and found me be to be an asshole"  
"I still do. And you forgot that you are an hijo de puta, too" You jerk him again and his hips rock against your hand "Doesn't mean I don't wanna fuck you"  
"Good, because I will fuck you so hard Sigurd is going to hear you screaming my name back there"  
You smack his chest at the same time he pushes unceremoniously inside you, a high pitched squeal leaving your lips.  
"Shut up" Ivar growls in your face, starting to pump in and out of you hard and fast. You push his face until it is turned sideways and then drag your nails down his neck. He grabs your wrist and pins it against the bed, his weight smothering you against the bed and almost crushing you. You dig your heel on his ass again in retaliation.  
"Tú cállate, hablas demasiado" (You shut up, you talk too much)   
He gives you an especially hard trust and then rolls to the side, grabbing your waist and turning you onto your stomach, then moving behind you, putting a big, warm hand on the back of your neck and pushing your face down on the mattress. You try to kick at him but he's already opened your legs and is entering you, making you moan his name.

"Du er min" (You are mine) He says behind you and pulls out of you, you can feel Ivar's eyes glued to your cunt "Din fitte er min" (Your pussy is mine)  
"Ivar" You moan and push against him, his fingers finding your clit and starting to rub and pinch. His thrusts are so hard Ivar has to pull you back against him with the hand innthe back of your neck, your moans louder. He is grunting with every thrust and you're fisting the sheets under your hands.   
"Din orgasmer er min" (Your orgasms are mine) He says, just in the moment he lets go of the back of your neck and smacks your ass. You cry out his name and he chuckles.  
His thrust start to become erratic and your walls flutter around his cock, while his fingers are still rubbing rough circles on your clit.  
Your legs start to tremble when your orgasm hits you, you shout Ivar's name and he comes inside you, his cock twitching. You sob at the feeling of his come coating your walls and hiss when he pulls out, eyes fixated on your pussy. You feel him move behind you and turn your head, to find him with his phone in his hand.  
"I'm going take a picture of your cunt filled with my come" He does and then sits on the bed, pulling you on his lap.  
"Do you really think I'd do that to you, Ivar?" You ask, the hurt in your voice evident.  
"I... No. I know you would never. But... Sigurd, he... Affects me and I take it out on others" He sighs and you drag a hand through his hair "I'll deal with him in the morning"  
You tug at his hair and make him look at you "Don't do anything stupid, please?" You warn and then add "I can deal with him on my own. Just leave it be. You already know how hard I will slap him if he wants to get too smart with me"


End file.
